


Blood Mingled With Lust

by emptyque



Category: Comedy of Errors - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, double twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyque/pseuds/emptyque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the night of the long lost siblings reunion, but all of them have found that their relationships with women have, well, fallen short. Antipholus of Syacuse has an unusually suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Mingled With Lust

To celebrate our reunion, the four of us, Dromio of Ephesus, Dromio of Syracuse, Antipholus of Ephesus, and myself—Antipholus of Syracuse, headed to the Centaur to out-drink ourselves as only brothers can. But I was afraid the ale in Ephesus was waterier and lighter than I'm used to it. 

“I've drunk water darker than this,” I tried to say to my Dromio, but the stare I got told my mockery of local beer was unwelcome. 

We had passed more rounds than an Irish campfire, but still I felt nothing. I sat across from my long lost twin, and looking up at him here and there, I realized for the first time what a handsome man I was. He had a strong, squarish jaw, which he kept mostly close, except when someone cracked a joke, then his mouth moved into a quick crooked grin and his brown eyes would widen then shrink again.

It was the other Dromio, mine for real this time, who spoke next, saying, “So tell me, oh brother dearest, how dost thou find thy wife satisfactory? Canst thou even find the right folds to stick it in?”

Apparently, the ale was having plenty of affect on Dromio for him to speak so crudely. I'd box his ears if I didn't need to focus on drinking to catch up.

His twin did not take offense as I thought he would, but instead said, “To tell the truth brother, I never found one woman better than another.”

“You know,” my brother Antipholus broke in here. “Women are nice for conversation, nice to hold at night, but I never found the act itself all that pleasurable.” I could tell he was drunk, because when I'm drunk I also over-share. He continued, “I'm faithful to my wife, despite what she may think. But not because I want only her, but because I want no woman.”

The other men were quiet for a moment, then my Dromio spoke, “I know what you mean.”

I wasn't drunk yet, but to even the awkwardness, I would share a secret too. “I only found real satisfaction once.”

“Oh? With what woman?” my Dromio said.

“With no woman.”

“With what girl then?”

I shook my head. “It was some years ago. I had, by chance wandered into a brothel that provided that sort of thing. When I saw the boys with their skin so fair, well, I knew it was worth a go.”

“Do you think we can find that here?” Antipholus said.

His Dromio did not approve. “Everybody in this town knows our faces. We don't need any more attention after this last fiasco.”

“Well,” I said. “If all of us are interested, do we really need involve anyone else?”

“I wouldn't want to be with Dromio--either one of you,” Antipholus said. “Not that you're not fine looking men, but I've known a Dromio for as long as I could remember. I couldn't do it.”

I said, “There is another way we could pair.” I looked into my mirror's deep honey eyes.

***

In the room we rented upstairs, the Dromios stripped quickly and one began to fellate the other, rather too quickly and inexpertly. The other, sitting on the bed, watched looking more perplexed than enthralled. That is, until the other reached out and stroked his thigh. Then he convulsed and threw his head back in ecstasy.

Antipholus was more shy. He kissed my cheek, rather like a brother, then pulled away and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. His chest was well defined and touched with a snow of blond hair. I stepped forward to help him, pulling the shoulder of his shirt down slowly and running my finger over this new skin. Now I knew why women would say I have the skin of a babe. He had scars on his arm that I, of course, lack. It was strange to see yourself, but not yourself. For a second, I thought I hadn't drunk enough to drowned my doubts, but then Antipholus looked at me biting the corner of his lip like a vixen.

I cupped his neck with my hand and kissed him fiercely. Our tongues met each other in a perfect symmetry. When our bodies pressed together, I could feel that down below he was as hard as me.

I could hear a gasp as one Dromio prepared to orgasm, but I didn't want to rush like them. My mouth and Antipholus's stayed glued while our tongues explored the varied caverns of our mouths. I focused on each one of Antipholus's muscles pressing against mine own, the curve of his bicep, the quivering strength of his abdomen.

When at last we broke to unfasten the rest of our clothes, I saw that the fellating Dromio had pulled away and the other was holding himself while his cum dripped down his shaft and onto the floor.

I wet my hand with spit and stroked the inner part of Antipholus's thigh in the place where no hair grew. “I'll show you how the Greeks used to love.” I may have lied when I said there was only one time before.

I backed Antipholus up against the wall, and bent my knees slightly to get the position right. He watched with fascination as I placed my cock between his legs, just below his sack. His own dick wagged at me as I began to thrust. Our breaths were in rhythm. 

He kissed me every so often, when my thrust approached him, and I placed one hand against thigh to keep his legs tight. The muscles of his legs twitched, which made me want to move faster. I almost felt embarrassed when I moaned, but of course, the Dromios, whatever they were doing, were making more noise than either of us. 

Antipholus moved his hands against his own legs to hold them as tight as he could when my cum came bursting forth, hot and smooth onto both of us.

I kissed him again, not wanting to move away for some time. The sound of mine own heartbeat mingled with his, and together these drowned out all other sounds that might have been in the room. I just held him close while I felt my cock go limp between his legs.

After sometime, he spoke. For a second though, I thought it was my own voice. “I want what they're doing,” he said. And I turned around see what the Dromios were up to.

One Dromio lay belly down on the mattress, his legs spread behind him like two trembling white feathers. The other Dromio sat between them, holding his cock carefully, and easing it in and out of the other's arse. 

“I'm not sure,” I said at first. I had never known that act before, and I knew it was my turn to receive. 

“Are you feeling well?” he said.

“Oh no,” I said and tried to laugh. “I'm great.” I kissed him again to show him. This whole set up was my idea, I supposed I could try something new with the rest of them. I lay down on the opposite side of the bed. 

“Welcome of the bottom party!” the Dromio with his head next to mine said. I couldn't tell which he was, and at this point, I was sure he didn't know which Antipholus I was either.

“Go slow,” I said nervously as Antipholus covered my body with his.

“Don't worry,” he said. “It's like making love to a virgin.” He sucked his thumb and then pressed it slowly against the pucker of my hole. I wondered if he also lied about his experience. Then I realized he never explicitly said, I just assumed.

The sensation was not what I expected. The area was sensitive and twitchy, but I was tired. Then he managed to get his whole thumb inside, circling it in a wide arch and I could feel myself loosening.

“You ready?” he said.

“Do it already!” said the top Dromio, while the one bellow him moaned and squirmed.

But Antipholus took his time still. At first I didn't realize he had switched from his thumb to the tip of his cock, but when he pushed in further the width made me gasp.

He stroked my hair from behind. “You still well, Antipholus?” he said.

“Yes,” I bellowed. “Fuck me, Antipholus.”

He began moving faster, and his cock was tapping something inside me that I didn't even know I had. My legs shook like jelly below his. He grabbed my buttocks his his hands to guide him, and I could smell he was still soaked with my own cum. The top Dromio gasped, he began to release his seed. Antipholus echoed him, and the smell of his release mingled with mine. He collapsed on top of me, and we melted into one.


End file.
